


Cinnamon is not the only chapstick

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, S8 Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set shortly after 'Swell'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cinnamon is not the only chapstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistomatic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twistomatic).



> Set shortly after 'Swell'.

The shopkeeper was giving them a fierce glare. Kennedy ignored her.

"How about this?" She pulled it from the rack, twisted the cap and tossed it over.

"I'm not into fruit flavours..." She tried it anyway, pulled a face, threw it onto the growing pile. "Now I taste of strawberry. Yuck."

"Hey, I like that flavour-- _damn_." She recognised Satsu's sudden grin.

"So... help get it off my lips."

She shouldn't. But there were sparkling eyes and half-parted breathless flavoursome lips and the angry shopkeeper watching and danger and thrills and...

...and she really _did _like the taste of strawberries.


End file.
